User talk:Zero-ELEC
Welcome Hi Zero (0), welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ryu Hayabusa page. The site could currently use a lot of help. If you are interested have a look at some of these: *You should first look at our Policies. This is because things have changed lately and we are trying to get better organized. *The site is currently going through an overhaul. Please see Forum:Site Overhaul *If you plan on uploading new images, please have a look at our Image Policy. Just remember to use a good, descriptive filename. *If you are good with grammar, check out the Grammar Corner. It aims at improving the grammar on all the pages. *The Article Improvement Project aims to improve the overall quality of the pages on this wiki. *The Ninja Gaiden Wiki:Guides Project aims to create a guide for each chapter of every Ninja Gaiden game *Always remember to have fun though. We want you to enjoy your time here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nathan900130 (Talk) 04:08, December 14, 2012 Confused on whether fan input is acceptable when not considered "fan wank" when in reality it is accurate data depicted for the character I know deserves more updating than has been shown. Its a matter of who is in control and clearly you possess the final say so as well as the other admin users on here. Changing it to what you want and then saying its fan wanking just shows that you cant accept anything that is not your own work which is selfish. Ryu Hayabusa has not been done justice on this wiki. Indeed, the Ninja Gaiden Series has not been done justice on this wiki, that much is true, and I'll admit I was a bit harsh when editing those contributions to the Wiki. But "though his weight likely has increased hence his larger physique in the current series" is not something that should be on the wiki. That's original research. "His heroics have earned him his share of smitten admirers, including Ayane and Kasumi of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, his prodigy student Momiji, the Fiend Hunter Rachel, and Mizuki McCloud." THere is no confirmation most of these were "smitten" with him. "Easily the top tier character of top tiers, Ryu Hayabusa is" Is a childish superlative that exaggerates for the sake of exaggerating " have shaped him into an unstoppable warrior. " Is, again, hyperbole and factually incorrect, because he has been stopped. "Ryu's physical prowess is nothing short of astounding" To whom? "Ryu continues to demonstrate his monstrosity potential that grows with each battle achieving what none others can." It is spelled monstrous potential, and also, like most of the wiki, it has a ton of problems by not only not being neutral, but using exaggerated language when dealing with Ryu's exploits. "making him difficult to learn but deadly once mastered. Akin to a man of his stature." Akin to a man of his stature? Seriously? In the end I still feel justified in reverting your edit. Also please sign your posts with four tildes. Zero-ELEC (talk) 06:48, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Appreciate your critique as I am new and dont fully understand the mechanics behind this wiki. Saying the remarks are "childish" and" to whom" I'm not trying to start a war over a character.Like I have previously stated justice has not been done to ryu Hayabusa. To further that account I will be doing my own representation of the character I know and love and what updating should be done that is not seen on this wiki. Its funny, considering you speak as if your input is absolute and canon to practically everyword you spew towards the like of a character that once again has not been done justice. Appreciate your time this concludes my interest. Also to add, you clearly think more of yourself then you should. Say what you want about me or correcting my spelling (when there are grammer and errors on the page itself) but dont underestimate Ryu Hayabusa. Saying that most of this wiki is fan wank, thats a slap in the face to the people who love and support this wiki itself. It appears that you dont deserve any editing approval considering this is dedicated to a man who is far beyond what has been stated on this wiki and more. Thats fact......period. Ryu Hayabusa being stopped? by doku.....(didnt have weapon at max level to combat Dark Dragon Blade?) and who else stopped him? Once again could careless what you think about me (fanboy, whatever else you want to call it) but get your facts straight. Ryu Hayabusa the most powerful ninja in the world, stated by the developers, its canon, thats not hyperbole he is the top tier of top tiers. These are my final words. Thank You Hey Zero. The name's B1bl1kal. I just wanna thank for your help. But I gotta tell ya; it was not easy findin' symbols & logos nor even makin' them for the Vigoor Empire (whaever their emblem looks like) & the Lords of Alchemy (with a snake-filled skull in a diamond logo) after watchin' &/or playin' the Ninja Gaiden games. Anyway, thank you so much & feel free to contact me for anything else for either here or on the Villains Wiki (my favorite wiki). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:50, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Logo/Icon/Seal/Emblem/Crest/Symbol Sure thing, Zero-ELEC. I'll do that when I get back from my lunch with my counselor and her clients today. I'm not sayin' it's easy to find or make a symbol (icon, logo, crest, emblem, whatever you wanna call it) of certain groups as well as of individuals and even places in (especially in movies, TV shows, videogames, books, ect.), but I'll do everything in my power to make it happen. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:29, January 24, 2014 (UTC) This is all I can do, bud. I hope this image of the Shadow Ninja Clan's symbol is ok with you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:50, January 29, 2014 (UTC) P. S. I'm also still lookin' (as well as need help searchin' ) for the other LOA (Lords of Alchemy) symbol, an image of a skull with a snake in a diamond, just like this one in the scene of Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge at 14:36/15:36. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:50, January 29, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome, man. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 07:50, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah, you're more than welcome to join up on the Villains Wiki as well as visit it @ any time. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:00, February 27, 2014 (UTC) asked Zero where he got NG3 concept artwork he posted of Regent+Ryu, and if he has any more Hi. Do you have any more hand-drawn concept artwork from Ninja Gaiden 3, like the ones you posted at: *http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140109220609/ninjagaiden/images/8/8f/Concept_regent_01.jpg *http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140109220633/ninjagaiden/images/e/ef/Concept_regent_02.jpg *http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140109220461/ninjagaiden/images/0/07/Concept_ryu_01.jpg *http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140109220519/ninjagaiden/images/f/ff/Concept_ryu_02.jpg *http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140109220538/ninjagaiden/images/1/10/Concept_ryu_03.jpg I love hand drawn artwork like this, and wondered if you had any more. If I may also ask, where did you get them too? Thank you.Queazy (talk) 18:57, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Candidates Which ones are getting the boot big ZKusanagi Hiei (talk) 20:30, January 28, 2014 (UTC)? sorry man i just i have played literally every single ninja gaiden and yaiba ninja gaiden z im just so excited for because it allows new person yaiba and thats someone i have waited to be in ninja gaiden all along im just sorry for messing with your page so im calling a truce between us. Bureaucrat Having checked your contributions I have decided. As of today you're a Bureaucrat.Kusanagi Hiei (talk) 21:59, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Asked question about where Zero got those images of Rachel's whip Rachel's Whip Hi. Where were you able to find those images about the whip for Rachel in NG1-Sigma, that wasn't in the final game? I'm referring to images at: *http://ninjagaiden.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rachel_Whip.png *http://ninjagaiden.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rachel_Whip_anim_1.png *http://ninjagaiden.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rachel_Whip_anim_2.png *http://ninjagaiden.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rachel_Whip_anim_3.png I'm very interested in finding out where these images came from and would like to know more. I didn't think I would ever see images about that whip that wasn't in the final game. Thank you very much. Queazy (talk) 18:37, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Why NES is not part of current continuity One of my facebook friends on Team Ninja's animation team told me about it. With Itagaki's departure, the head of development, Hayashi-san, cut the current continuity off as there were things that were confusing to players *Originally Itagaki said that the current continuity takes place before NES, but with Itagaki's departure. Hayashi claimed that is no longer the case. *Irene met Ryu as Sonia in NGS2, but the NES one met him later. He already knows her after NGS2 so the NES one no longer meshes officially. how did you find the new person you put for yaiba ninja gaiden z about artwork from NG2-Sigma manual being uploaded the morning of Feb 7th, 2014 Are you there? I think I might have some improved pictures of some of the artwork from NG2-Sigma manual, that you are uploading now. I am in chat at the moment. I am not trying to upstage you or anything, but I'm going to try to replace some of the images if I think they are better. Hopefully this gets your attention (in the next few minutes) so we can chat, and I can share the images in question with you, and maybe it will save you some time. Queazy (talk) 16:47, February 7, 2014 (UTC) thanks i need alot of information on it also are you going to play yaiba i saw the gameplay and its still hard like ninja gaiden 2 not 1 Other LOA Logos Hello again, my friend. I knew you like it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:30, February 27, 2014 (UTC) It's ok buddy. We'll figure something out. I can promise you that. - Bes regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:30, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Message from RollerTrack On your deletion of my additional detail on the Ryu Hayabusa page, I think it is unjust that you delete my information. Ryu Hayabusa is not true to real ninjas and this is not mentioned on his page. Also real ninjas did wear navy blue and were stealthy. Just watch this video. can you go comment on my blog? User:Omega Shenron Vs Bills WHY DO YOU KEEP DELETING MY TRIVIA SENTENCE?! STOP DELETING MY TRIVIA SENTENCE YOU PRICK! Ryu Hayabusa (Epigonos) (talk) 12:36, June 27, 2014 (UTC) I never deleted ANY templates. Ryu Hayabusa (Epigonos) (talk) 18:03, June 28, 2014 (UTC) WHAT?! I never did that. I just kept putting in the same thing because YOU keep deleting it. Ryu Hayabusa (Epigonos) (talk) 18:21, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi, About the adoptation as there isn't any other admins online it will benefit the site a lot so feel free to ask wikia for it.My question is can you make templates for locations that would be very useful for me, thanks in advance